It Should Never Have Happened
by house4eva
Summary: House and Cameron are having a big fite... but is it to be thier last one ever?


Disclaimer: I Don't own House or the characters, I'm just using them for a while. I'll give them right back. Don't sew me! I barely get any pocket money as it is!

Pairing: House/ Cameron

Rating: K+

Authors Note: Hi Peeps! This is my very first fan fiction and it took me ages to write it. I've left the ending kind of open, so that if I get reviews I'll make a sequel. (But that means you have to read and review.) Please be nice, but if you have criticism I'm okay with that too, anything to make it better than it can be. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

It Never Should Have Happened

"Oh my god House, I can't believe how incredibly insensitive you are!" Cameron circled House to peer into his face, which was currently looking at paperwork as if he were actually working. "Are you even listening to me?" Cameron yelled angrily.

House's head snapped up in irritation. "Don't you EVER shut up? So I bet Chase that you wouldn't be able to cope with the mother who was having an abortion…"

"It's not that…" started Cameron

"No, that's EXACTLY what it is." growled House, getting up and moving out of his office. He kept talking, knowing instinctively that she would be following, deep inside he was really enjoying the chance to talk to her one on one, but he would never admit that. "It bothers you that I was right! You couldn't handle it and started blubbering like a baby!" he turned and looked at her triumphantly.

"No!" she yelled "I was crying because…" she bit her lip until it drew blood, regretting her words as soon as she uttered them.

House looked at her, suddenly curious. Cameron turned and quickly started walking away again. House quickly caught her by the arm.

"What, why were you crying?" She stood there looking down at the ground. House grabbed her chin and moved her head up to look into his blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said.

Suddenly she noticed that there was a crack in the roof, it was starting to buckle and sag, she tried to warn House, but it was too late, there was only one thing she could do. Suddenly she sprang forwards, buckling House as his leg gave way, pushing him aside as the defunct building buried her alive.

He never thought that the roof of their department would give out. House leaned down looking through the bad messy rubble and what he saw he knew would shock him forever. Allison. His Allison. Lying underneath the mess, blood covering her body.

"Oh god." he pulled things off of her, hoping upon all hope that she was still okay. He needed her. He loved her. He had never told her the truth.

"Baby, can you hear me?" He brushed his hands through her hair, cradling hr head.

"House? I I I - I can't feel anything." He looked down at her tear filled eyes.

"Its, okay, everything will be okay. I love you. I'm sorry that I never told you. I love you Alison. Please don't leave me ..."

No sooner had the words slipped out of his mouth, her eyes stoped moving, and her head slumped to the side. "Allison? Allison! No! Baby! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't, don't do this to me. You said that you wouldn't leave me!" He sobbed. Rocking her in a futile attempt to wake her. The pain his was experiencing was no match to the pain in his leg. His one love had died. The only woman he loved more than Stacy. Than life its self.

Tears steamed down his face. He could hear people calling out to them, from the hall. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. She was gone. It was his fault. He should have let her know how he felt sooner, should have been more caring, told her how he felt. About the longing need to simple stoke her cheeks when she smiled.

House looked at his hands. They were warm with her blood. Her life. He tried to wipe it off. But it was like it wouldn't leave him, staining his hands for eternity. Her death on him. He cried more when he couldn't get it off. He slowly lay down next to her, putting his arms around her like he knew that he always should have. She felt cold and dead. It wasn't fair. She was young. It should have been him. Not her.

"House?...oh my god...Cameron" Wilson peered into the mess. Watching House lying next to Cameron's clearly dead form.

"She's dead Wilson. She died. Right here. I couldn't save her...I failed." House sobbed quietly.

Wilson leaned down next to House. Unsure of what to say. So he just rubbed his shoulder. "House? Come on, you can't stay here. House?" He looked away from her body, and slowly moved her out of his arms.

"I don't know what I am suppose to do... with out her." House said. Closing her eyes with his fingers, a single tear dripping on her forehead.

"Come on," Wilson encouraged. Its okay, come with me." Wilson, held out his hand, and House took it, getting him self to his feet.

Wilson led House out of the carnage, but House just continued to turn and watch as he was forced out. They were out side, waiting for House to come out, tears staining their cheeks. Chase. Foreman. Cuddy. House looked at them all, knowing how sad he must look. "I loved her. Don't think that I didn't!" He yelled at them, only causing them to cry harder.

Wilson tried to calm him, "House, don't, that's not what she would have wanted!" House tried to storm away, but only made it around the corner. The others were watching on. Wilson followed. Only to find him slumped on the floor, head against his knees. The pain of walking too much for him.

"I can't live without her Jimmy. I don't want to."

Wilson sat down next to his distraught friend. Rubbing his back in slow circles. "Shh, let it out, let it out."

House wasn't sure how long they had sat there for, until they where interrupted by Cuddy. "House? Um, some people found this on Cameron's desk. I think you'll want it..."

It was her dairy. Her personal journal...House wiped his eyes, and opened the last page...

'Dear House. I don't know why I am writing this...it's not like you will ever read it. I just need to tell you how much I love you. I think about you all the time...and I pray that...one day you and I will be together. I do love you, even with your faults. And I know, in my heart...you love me too. Allison.'

House smiled. "She loved me too." Things were always going to be crushed. Always. But knowing that she knew how he felt and that she felt the same...made it just that much more bearable...

THE END


End file.
